Adoptierbare Wikis
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Mega Man Das Mega Man Wiki wurde von seinem Gründer DelNorte zur Adoption freigegeben. Es verfügt über 178 Artikel, 210 Bilder und existiert seit Mai 2009. SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 19:06, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Open Source Wiki Ich habe keine Zeit und keine Ideen für http://de.opensource.wikia.com und würde es gerne abgeben. Matthias 12:38, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Fussball total Wiki Hallo ich möchte das Fussball total Wiki abgeben, da ich dort nicht mehr aktiv bin. Bei Interesse bitte auf dieser Seite melden. Grüsse Soccer total 13:57, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Diese Anfrage gilt übrigens immer noch. Bitte keine Hemmungen, danke --Soccer total 22:30, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin schon admin in einem anderen kleinen wiki, aber ich habe sehr viel zeit.Ich weiss aber auch nicht viel über Fußball, aber mein Bruder kann mir helfen ( Er ist ein Freak). Ich glaube zwar nicht dass die anfrage noch gilt, aber ich würde dann gerne auch dieses und das wiki bei dem ich admin bin verlinken (Ich mache sie zu Partnerwikis) starwarsfan132 (Diskussion) 20:13, 18. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Pfefferkörner Wiki Ich habe leider nicht so viel zeit fr dieses Wiki, weil ich noch in anderen Wikis mitarbeite und auch im privaten leben etwas Zeit haben möchte. Wenn jmd Interesse hat dann bitte auf meiner Disku melden und ich werde demjenigen dann die Rechte geben.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 15:09, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bebbanburg Chronik Nunja nachdem ich schon länger keine Zeit mehr für dieses Wiki gefunden habe und auch kaum noch Lust dazu habe, hoffe ich, dass jemand anderes die Chronik aus der Versenkung holen kann. Also, falls jemand Fan der Sachsen-Reihe von Bernard Cornwell ist und Zeit und Lust hat so soll er sich für die Bebbanburg Chronik melden. mfg Friedrich II. 11:40, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) League of Legends Wiki Mir fehlt die zeit mein Wiki weiter zu führen — Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von Jaiders (Diskussion • ) 25. April 2011, 16:43 Uhr. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. :Dieses Wiki ist ein Duplikat von de.leagueoflegends :Frodo (Diskussion) 00:48, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Self Creative Ideas Wiki Hi, ihr könnt hier mehr über das Wiki erdfahren. Also mir fehlt leider die Zeit dieses Wiki weiterzuführen da ich im moment sehr hart an meinem Tron Legacy Wiki arbeite! Wenn jemand lust hat es weiterzuführen würde ich mich freuen. Ansonsten bitte ich darum das es entweder gelöscht oder verschoben wird, ich würde dann eine Zeitspanne von 2 Monaten einlegen...Justin 18:24, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Die drei Fragezeichen Wiki Habe leider keine Zeit und Lust mehr, das Wiki fortzuführen. --Nico T. - Rede mit mir! 13:42, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Monster Wiki Das Wiki steht seit Dezember 2010 still. Ich war für den Bürokraten damals als Mentor zuständig, jedoch hat er das Wiki aufgegeben, nachdem das Mentoring beendet war. Tim (SVG) 10:11, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Drogen Wiki Der Admin und Büro ist seit dem 25. Oktober 2010 inaktiv. [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:12, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Lego SpongeBob Schwammkopf Wiki Ich kann mich nicht mehr um das Lego SpongeBob Schwammkopf Wiki kümmern. Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 13:09, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Obi-WanGT! Ich bin Coleman99, aber kannst du dir vorstellen, dass jemand dein Wiki adoptieren will? I want you Baby Very much! (Diskussion) -- 19:51, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Mineral Wiki Ich gebe das Mineral Wiki zur Adoption frei. StarWarsChecker ist der gleichen Meinung. [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@Mineralien Wiki 16:54, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bartimäus-Wiki Der einzige Admin dieses Wikis mit 49 Seiten ist seit März 2011 inaktiv. Da ich die Bücher gerne gelesen habe, liegt mir dieses Wiki sehr am Herzen. Ein wenig helfe ich dort mit, aber für mehr reicht meine Zeit leider nicht. --Weas-El ✉ 17:56, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Fanboy & Chumchum Wiki Ich habe mich schon längst aus dem Alter herausbgeben, wo ich diese Serie geguckt habe und mir fehlt die Lust und die Laune um dieses Wiki zu erweitern! http://de.fanboychumchum.wikia.com Paaaaaastewka forever 16:37, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Anna und die Liebe Ich möchte das www.annaundieliebewiki.de zur adoption freigeben weil , keine Zeit und lust habe es weiter zu führen und ich fände es schade wenn es verkümmern würde des wegen suche ich einen neuen Adimn dafür. Honey15 20:35, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Gemeint ist vermutlich dieses Wiki. --Weas-El 22:06, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Michael Bully Herbig Wiki Ich möchte das Michael Bully Herbig Wiki zur Adoption freigeben. Habe keine Lust mehr! I want you Baby Very much! 12:39, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Little Big Planet... thumb|Sackgirl wie ich leider feststellen durfte, ist das arme Littel Big Planet Wiki verwaist. Ich würde gern selbst das Ruder in die Hand nehmen, arbeite aber gerade an einer Adminübernahme von einem anderen Wiki. Das wäre also unproduktiv. http://de.littlebigplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Little_Big_Planet_Wiki Bitte habt ein Herz für die armen Sackboys und Sackgirls! Die werden euch dankbar sein. Und Wikia und ich und auch ElBosso!!!! BlackLily77 15:05, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hand aufs Herz wiki Hand aufs Herz Wiki. Ich glaube, das wiki verkommt völlig und vor allem gibt es nur zwei Admins: Mich und Finchel lieberin! --I want you Baby Very much! (Diskussion) -- 20:14, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Anna und die Liebe Wiki Ich möchte mein Anna und die Liebe wiki zu Adopt freigeben. Ich habe keine lust und auch keine Zeit mich um diese wiki zu kümmern deswegen möchte es zu Adopt freigeben.Honey15 21:09, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danni Lowinski Wiki und Der letzte Bulle Wiki Ich habe zwei Wikis zu vergeben: *Danni Lowinski Wiki *Der letzte Bulle Wiki --I want you Baby Very much! (Diskussion) -- 12:35, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Montana Wiki Hallo, vor einer Zeit habe ich das Hannah Montana Wikia übernommen in der hoffnung das daraus was wird! Hier meine Gründe: 1) Ich bin nichtmehr sooo ein großer Hannah Montana Fan 2) Dieses Wikia hat nicht sehr viele Besucher 3) Da die Serie zuende ist und keien weiteren Folgen erstellt werden können (Es sind aber noch ein paar offen) Wenn Interesse besteht bitte bei mir melden, ich beiße nicht :D ! Drisha 18:39, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Germany's next Topmodel Wiki Hier der Link! Ich habe keinse Lust mehr! — Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von Coleman99 (Diskussion • ) 16. Jun. 2012, 14:47. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. Deutsches Columbo Wiki Ich möchte das Columbo Wiki zur Adoption freigeben! I want you Baby Very much! (Diskussion) -- 20:10, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Helikopter Wiki Es gibt fast nix, was ich über Helis weiß!--I want you Baby Very much! (Diskussion) -- 20:54, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Link: http://de.helikopter.wikia.com --BerniN 18:39, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Isla Fisher Wiki Ich bin seit ein paar Monaten im Isla Fisher Wiki inaktiv! I want you Baby Very much! (Diskussion) -- 10:34, 18. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Criminal Intent Wiki Ich habe keine Lust mehr. — Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von Coleman99 (Diskussion • ) 17:51, 24. Aug. 2012. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. :Link: http://de.criminalintent.wikia.com --BerniN 18:39, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Yodipedia Hiermit möchte ich die Yodipedia zur Adoption freigeben. MfG [[User:LadyVader2001|'LadyVader2001']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 18:16, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) (Gründerin) Buchipedia Hiermit möchte ich die Buchipedia zur Adoption freigeben, weil ich einfach keine Zeit/Lust habe. MfG Gründerin, [[User:LadyVader2001|'LadyVader2001']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 18:18, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Die Zwerge Wiki Ich möchte hiermit mein Die Zwerge Wiki zur Adoption freigeben, da ich die Führungsqualitäten nicht besitze und mir die Zeit fehlt. DracheDoofenschmitz fies sein ist suuuuper (Diskussion) 16:57, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Kategorie:Adoptiere dieses Wikia MineZ Wiki Das MineZ Wiki sucht interessierte Autoren die sich mit dem Thema MineZ auskennen. gez. ProkoschLP (Diskussion) 16:12, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) NDS Wiki Hallo Mit-Wikianer. Ich bin The Ultimate First Dragon und bin Gründer von 3 Wikis. Eins davon habe ich ausversehen erstellt. Es hat eigentlich den gleichen Namen wie das andere Wiki. Nun würde ich gerne das ausversehn erstellte Wiki zur Adoption freigeben. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ich durch diesen Antrag einen Freiwiligen finden würde, der das NDS-Wiki übernimmt. :Hallo, wenn das Wiki überflüssig und nicht ausgebaut wurde kann es auch geschlossen werden. Einfach an Spezial:Kontakt schreiben. Grüße, Mira84 20:12, 7. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hi Mira, ich weiß das klingt so als wäre es überflüssig. Aber 'ich würde mich freuen wenn ich durch diesen Artikel oder durch die freigabe des Wikis zur Adoption noch einen Mit-Wikianer/-in finden würde, der/die das Wiki gerne übernehmen würde. Hätte ich mehr Zeit gehabt, hätte ich das Wiki auch weitergeführt. Aber bei zwei Wikias geht einem schonmal die Puste aus. Ich fände es toll wenn jemand dieses Wiki übernehmen, führen und verbessern würde. Es wäre auch kein Problem wenn der neue "Gründer" den Namen des Wikis umändern würde und das Wiki in sein Traum-Wiki zu machen!!! http://de.das-nds.wikia.com/wiki/Das_NDS_Wiki Das hier ist der Link. Ich würde mich freuen wenn er etwas Interesse auf sich zieht. The Ultimate First Dragon (Diskussion) 17:45, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Jackys Warrior Cats Wiki Hallo, ich möchte das Wiki abgeben, weil es schon ein WaCa Wiki gibt und ich lieber dort arbeite. Jacky711 14:31, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Wenn es dort keine Seiten mehr gibt, die du ins andere Wiki retten willst, kannst du auch seine Schließung per w:c:de.jackys-warrior-cats:Spezial:Kontakt/close-wiki beantragen.--PedroM 17:42, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Alle Wikis Wiki Hallo Leute^^, ich habe dieses Wiki erstellt, aber irgendwie fehlt mir die Lust, es weiterzuführen. Deswegen suche ich neue Leute für das Wiki. Ich habe schon einige Wikis reingestellt und einige stehen noch auf der Liste, aber es fehlt mir Zeit. Vorlagen wurden auch schon erstellt. Interessen melden sich bitte auf meiner Nachrichtenseite^^. Silver-tm- 13:27, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Warhawkpedia Ich möchte das Warhawkpedia abgeben, weil ich keine Zeit und Lust mehr habe. Da ich noch andere Projekte am Laufen habe. Wer es möchte kann eine Nachricht auf meiner Nachrichten Seite hier in der Community hinterlassen. EzioAuditore600 (Diskussion) 07:39, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Meine Stoffhunde Wiki Da ich keine Lust und Zeit habe, möchte ich dieses Wiki zur Adoption freigeben. In diesem Wiki geht es darum, dass man die Stoffhunde, die man ganz lieb hat, den anderen zeigen kann, indem man dafür eine Seite erstellt,die auch ein Bild enthält. URL:Meine Stoffhunde Wiki Benutzer:WarriorCatsLayton Partytippswiki Tja. Langsam vergeht mir die Lust dort weiter zumachen. http://de.partytipps.wikia.com/wiki/Partytipps_Wiki Und mir vergehen auch die Ideen. Also wer Lust hat.TWD--FAN (Diskussion) 08:56, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Macklemore Wiki Intolore Wiki Der Benutzer ist gesperrt und es gibt sonst keinen einzigen Benutzer mehr, der Rechte erteilen kann!!!!!! Das True Crime Wiki Das 'True Crime Wiki wurde von mir für eine Adopton freigegeben der Gründer Arcaniac hat scheinbar das wiki nur erstellt und links legen gelassen der wiki wurde 14.Mai 2011 erstellt. (SanAndreasPTMG 16:21, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) der ADMIN des wikis. Tails and Fantasy Wiki Mir fehlt die Zeit und die Lust für mein Wiki weshalb ich es zur Adoption freigegeben habe. Beschreibung: Man kann im Tails and Fantasy Wiki sich Fantasy-Figuren Ausdenken und bearbeiten. Es geht meistens um Füchse. Mehr davon kann man auf der Hauptseite erfahren. MFG Benutzer:Tails and Yoshi ( Nachrichtenseite Benutzer:Tails and Yoshi ) 14:49, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) = Die Chronik der Nebelkriege = Das Wiki über die Buchreihe "Die Chroniken der Nebelkriege" wurde von mir am 9. OKTOBER 2012 gegründet, und das mit der Genehmigung durch den Autor (Thomas Finn). Da das Wiki eben sehr speziell ist, wurde es nie populär. Inzwischen habe ich ein anderes Projekt gefunden, dass schon genug Zeit beansprucht. Ich bin täglich im w:c:de.monsterhunter Wiki zu erreichen. Wer die Buchreihe kennt, kann mich dort direkt ansprechen. AmonFatalis (Diskussion) 16:55, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ---- =Jak & Daxter Wiki German Wiki= Ich habe dieses Wiki letzes Jahr gegründet, finde aber nie die Zeit, daran zu arbeiten. Neben 9. Klasse habe ich auch Ratchet & Clank Wiki, Resistance Wiki und bald auch YouTube Videos am Laufen, weswegen ich dieses Wiki zur Adoption freigebe. Die dort geschriebenen Seiten sind schonmal sehr ausführlich, besonders in Sachen Story.Grievous767 (Diskussion) 19:26, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC)